


Dumbstruck

by Aceofstars16



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: This is a very short Sabezra drabble based on Percy and Annabeth's first kiss in "Battle of the Labyrinth." I also included the picturemeldy-artsdrew for it based in her future AU!





	Dumbstruck

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/167239383213/dumbstruck)

They didn’t have enough time. Stormtroopers were coming faster than they could run, but the Rebellion needed this intel. There was only one option.

“Sabine, go, I’ll hold them off.”

“No way, we are in this together.”

Typical Sabine, she was as stubborn as she was loyal, but they didn’t have time for this. “We have to get this information to the Rebellion. They need it, and you have a better chance getting out of here with your jetpack. I’ll hold them off as long as I can, but you have to go.”

Sabine looked at him then down the hallway where the sound of troopers was getting closer with every second. When her gaze settled back on him, there was a fire burning in them.

Ezra braced himself, ready to push her forward and lock himself with the stormtroopers so she would leave. But then she did the last thing he would imagine. Grabbing his collar, she pulled him close and kissed him.

“Be careful, Ezra.”

Her words barely registered to Ezra as she slipped on her helmet and ran down the hall. Sabine had kissed him. He stared after her, wondering if he was dreaming. But then blaster fire sounded all around him, rocking him from the daze. Right, no time to think about what just happened, he had a job to do.

  


End file.
